The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balluresion’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during March 2000. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars with a vigorous and upright growth habit, medium green-colored foliage, and new and unique flower coloration.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was ‘Americana Dark Red’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,307, characterized by its dark red-colored florets, semi-double flowers on large umbels, medium green-colored foliage with faint zonation, and vigorous growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Pelargonium×hortorum breeding selection designated BFP-2787, not patented, characterized by its scarlet red-colored florets, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous growth habit. The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June 2000 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2000 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.